


Bass Slut

by Filthy_For_Heichou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finger Fucking, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Making Out, Master/Kitten, Master/Sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Switching, and fluff, brief mention of Saeran Choi, consensual drunk sex, except the ending, making out in a bathroom, porn with fluff, there's plot there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_For_Heichou/pseuds/Filthy_For_Heichou
Summary: MC and Saeyoung decide to go out to the club for some drinks. With their lowered inhibitions and a desire for public sex, the pair sneak away to the women's washroom and fuck where they could be heard or caught but they don't care. Even over the sound of the club's music, the two couldn't keep quiet as they shamelessly fucked as loud as they could.





	Bass Slut

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first posted fanfic on here, some shameless MC x Saeyoung Choi porn without plot in public. I'm not the best at summaries but it says what it needs to and the tags I used probably expain everything better. I hope there aren't too many spelling errors/grammatical mistakes, I read over it a couple times already, but I sat down and wrote this from 12 AM until now (9:09 AM) just to get this posted before going to bed because I'm a stubborn little shit with too many ideas.  
> The songs that inspired this fun (not so little) fic and gave me a title was "Bass Slut" by S3RL feat Tamika and "Hentai" by S3RL, as well as a few other songs by S3RL. The two main songs can be found at the following link if you'd like to listen along to it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhJBNjbk0ds  
> and  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFt-qtbU1g0
> 
> I had a fun time writing this and I hope you enjoy reading~! ^^

MC and Saeyoung had been at the club for about an hour now, the music loud and the bass even louder, reverberating inside their chests. They’d chosen a booth not too far from the bar but not too close to the dance floor, opting for privacy as they gradually drank more and more. Throughout the course of the night, the more they drank, the more they found their hands wandering, completely shameless in their desire. Saeyoung’s hand traveling from MC’s knee to her upper thigh, just teasing with firm grabs here and there. MC was just as handsy as her equally drunk boyfriend, her left hand currently resting dangerously close to his crotch. The two of them still sipping on their most recent drinks, something colorful with a high alcohol content, and the sexual tension was nearly palpable in the air. MC suddenly finished her drink with a loud gulp, impatient at this point, and then grabbed Saeyoung’s hand, loudly exclaiming “Come dance with me Saeyoung~!” 

MC pulled him to his feet just as he too finished his drink and tugged him towards the throng of people in the center of the hot room. She pulled him toward the middle of the crowd and slipped her hands up past his shoulders, gently pulling him closer. Saeyoung’s hands in turn found their way to MC’s hips, his grip firm. With a coy grin on her face, she moved her hips against his, slowly grinding into him, eliciting a low groan from her boyfriend’s lips. As the beat of the song grew more intense, so did their grinding, MC’s arms detangling themselves. One hand moved to grip Saeyoung’s hair, pulling him down to roughly kiss, the other hand found its way to Saeyoung’s hip, gripping the belt loop on his jeans. Their kiss was far from gentle, making out deeply, hips moving faster to the music. MC let out a moan into Saeyoung’s mouth as his hands moved to grip her ass cheeks, effectively pressing himself more firmly against his lover, not even a hair breadth between them.

The both of them were quickly becoming incredibly aroused, Saeyoung’s dick beginning to harden between them. In response to this, MC smirked against his mouth, teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip. Saeyoung responded with an open mouthed moan, and allowed MC to slip her tongue past his lips. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and she fought to remain the dominant one in the kiss. He remained submissive for the moment, enjoying her rare burst of dominance, and let her take the lead. She once again kissed his bitten lips, before kissing the side of his mouth, moving in a path of kisses to his neck. The movement of her mouth and teeth became more aggressive against his throat to which he groaned loudly, his pants suddenly seemed too tight. Her hand released his hair and moved to grab the collar of his hoodie, jerking her head to the other end of the club, mouthing ‘bathroom?’ with upraised eyebrows to which Saeyoung eagerly nodded. 

He let himself once again be dragged off by MC, through and away from the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies. With her hand still tightly grabbing his hoodie, leading him towards the short hallway that lead to the bathrooms. MC quickly popped her head into the women’s bathroom, despite the dingy lighting overhead, the coast appeared clear. Her lips quirked, and pulled Saeyoung into the bathroom, towards the first stall in sight. As soon as they were both through the door and had it shut behind them, Saeyoung pounced on her, lips locked to hers. MC’s back hit the door with a loud thud, a gasp escaping her mouth as Saeyoung pinned her to the door. One hand reached to lock the door to discover it was broken, but he wasn’t about to stop now, not when he had MC alone and he was this aroused. His body kept her there as MC immediately responded to Saeyoung’s advances. Their lips moved in a frenzy, only just breaking apart for a second to catch their breaths before they collided together again. His hips pressed against hers, one hand moving to the back of her head to pull his mouth tighter to hers, the other moving to grope her right breast. She groaned loudly at the contact, enjoying the feeling and Saeyoung moaned into her when he discovered that she decided to forgo a bra for their outing. As his hand moved, his thumb quickly found her nipple through the thin fabric, and rubbed in circles. She gasped into his mouth as his thumb moved, allowing him an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth, moving against her own tongue firmly. 

One particular move of his thumb left her moaning loudly, back arching into the kiss and in return he pulled her hair tighter. He growled at the sounds she was making, the need to bite her bare throat overtaking him as him broke apart from her mouth. He kissed downwards to the left in a frenzy, nipping and sucking on the junction of her throat, feeling the vibration of her moan in addition to the music thrumming throughout the entire building. He bit down sharply, hungry for her moans and was rewarded with a loud, needy purr. He continue massaging her breast and MC’s hands searched for somewhere to grab, settling on both sides of his hips, one hand moving to his crotch. As Saeyoung left more hickies, down towards her collarbone, MC gasped suddenly “unhhh! Sae~young~!” she moaned out the words. Before she could lose her focus again, she rubbed the palm of her hand against Saeyoung’s quickly forming hard on. “Oooh~! Saeyoung~ I want you so bad—badly~!” she moaned loudly, the inflections of her voice uneven and full of desire, eyes hungry for more than just making out and heavy groping.

Saeyoung suddenly moved off MC’s throat, which made her whine slightly, until he moved one hand to her hip, the right one finding its way to the front of her skirt. The stretchy black fabric was easily moved up her bare legs, as it was just long enough to cover her firm ass. His hand trailed teasingly close to the cotton panties that covered MC’s crotch. His fingers merely danced on her in thigh, and in retaliation, MC ceased palming Saeyoung’s cock through his pants and instead popped open the button at the front of his jeans and unzipped them. Her hand immediately moved to shimmy them just barely down his hips and he allowed her the room to do so. MC then roughly stroked his hard cock through his boxers, feelings precum leaking through the cotton material and rubbing it with her thumb. He moaned loudly, hand moving from her thigh to teasingly rub her clit through her panties. MC gasped in surprise, hand moving to slip his boxers down just far enough to let his cock spring free. He groaned at the contact of cold air hitting his dick, hand moving faster against her and she could feel her hips move, in need of more pressure.

“Holy fuck~! MC you naughty girl~ you’re so fucking wet right now~ What a nasty little slut~” he groaned, his fingers getting progressively wetter. With his free hand, he hiked up her skirt to waist and literally ripped her flimsy panties off and discarded them somewhere on the floor. She gasped in surprise, unintentionally gripped Saeyoung’s cock tightly, not that he was complaining, not until she let go of him altogether when she heard someone enter the bathroom, chatting loudly with her friend at the sink. Upon hearing them, MC planted a palm on Saeyoung’s chest to push him backwards, her body then turned to face away from him. She bent forward at the waist, upper arms planted on the stall door for support and rubbed her now bare pussy and ass against Saeyoung’s hard cock. He bit his lip with a groan, though loud, the sound of the music only muted the noise slightly. MC began to grind back against Saeyoung and moaned loudly “Sae~young~!” He couldn’t find himself able to hold back his noises when she sounded like that and he moaned just as loudly. Even over the music, the girls at the sink could likely hear the two moaning each other’s names. 

Saeyoung then tightly gripped MC’s hip with one hand, controlling her teasing and rubbing his dick up against her harder. He leaned forward over her, his other hand moved to push her shirt up past her breast and tightly squeezed and fondled her, earning a loud squeak that quickly changed to a stuttering moan, hips uncoordinated and more desperate for contact. “Saeyoung, I want you so badly~!” she whined loudly with a moan. “Is that so, my kitten? But teasing you is so fun~” he murmured against the back of her neck, leaving a kiss there. Then a nibble, moving the unbitten side of her neck and sucking hard and long. She moaned obscenely, hips moving faster against his cock, her pussy soaking his dick and dripping down her thighs. He stopped his actions suddenly, moving off her neck and stepping back to admire his handiwork. MC whined in protest until he forced her upright and spun her around again to face him. She gasped as he shoved her against the door again by her hips, and leaned down to bite at her chest, moving to her breasts. He bit at one while gripping the other and she let out a loud moan, and she could feel him smirk against her, pleased with her reaction. He didn’t linger there for long, nipping and biting down her torso as he sunk to his knees.

MC stood there stunned, body shaking with anticipation as he bit and sucked at her soaked inner thighs. He moaned against her “Mmm~ MC you taste so good~!” he looked up at her face as he spoke, refusing to break eye contact. Her chest heaved, heart beating so fast she was surprised it was still beating, the bass still thundering deep in her ribcage. Finally she spoke, “You look so filthy on your knees~ Sae—young~” she moaned, with a playful flutter in her voice. She shoved her hand in her lover’s hair, gripped tight, and spurred on by her position of power, commanded “If I taste so good, make me come you dirty boy~!” Her eyes had a glint in them and she shoved his face against her clit, rubbing herself against his mouth. He immediately complied with her orders, slurping loudly against her wet cunt with his greedy mouth. He lapped at her juices, making wide strokes with his tongue along her dripping cunt, building her pleasure slowly. “Saeyoung~ stop teasing me you dirty boy~ I wanna come nowww~!” She practically yelled, concentrating on her words as she ground his face harder against her by his hair. He groaned against her, thoroughly aroused by her wetness, the sound vibrating against her cunt, earning a loud purr from MC, eyes still watching him. He began suck and apply pressure to her swollen clit with his tongue, a hand moving up between her legs.

Saeyoung shoved two fingers into her receptive cunt, stroking his cock lazily with his free hand and he finally looked up again at MC. From her perspective, he looked so fucking filthy; knees on the disgusting floor, pants crudely shoved down his thighs, hand on his cock, his fingers fucking her cunt and his mouth shoved against her clit and he even looks like he's enjoying every second of pleasing his kitten. “Ahhuhh~! What a good, filthy boy, you look absolutely disgusing right now~ what a slut for my cunt, isn’t that right~? And you just can’t stop touching yourself~!” she punctuated her question by tightening the grip on his hair. His response was the filthiest thing she’s heard, a wet and deep groan muffled by her cunt as he added a third finger, fucking her faster. Her hips rutted against him, in need of more friction, “Just a little~ more~! Saeyoung, hurry the fuck up and make me cum~!” she moaned, out of breath and so fucking close, getting closer as his tongue flicking against her clit. Closer, closer, he could feel the telltale sign of her impending orgasm, but just as her hand slipped from his hair to her side and her movements getting more frenzied. He stopped all movement, and removed his fingers from her soaked cunt to suck off all her juices, moaning obscenely to emphasize how much enjoyed teasing her. The next few seconds happened fast, he stood up fast, gripped MC’s upper thighs and wrapped them around his waist and she gasped loudly with a moan as his hard cock fucked into her. 

Her arms scrambled to hold onto his shoulders as his hands supported her ass against the door. Saeyoung fucked her fast and hard, quickly returning to building up her orgasm which was fast approaching. He crushed his mouth against her, biting and sucking, and they both groaned at the sensation. He continued the assault on her gasping mouth, teeth breaking skin and he moaned at the taste of blood suddenly in his mouth. His hips continued the steady, fast rhythm and she came suddenly with a scream of his name, cunt tightening around his cock and her entire body shuddered against him, thighs squeezing tightly around him. He fucked her through her orgasm, and began slowing his pace in hopes of bringing another orgasm out of her before he himself came. “Saeyoung~! Oh fuck~! Don’t you fucking dare stop just yet!” She moaned as she spoke, voice trembling still from the aftershocks of the sudden intense orgasm. “I wasn’t planning on stopping my kitten~” he purred through a low groan.

His hips continued the agonizingly slow pace, before he continued his frenzied pace. “Oh fuck MC, your tight cunt feels so fucking good on my cock~ you take my cock so well kitten~! You’re such a slut for it, my greedy little kitten wants to cum again~!” He shifted to use one hand to hold her up as his other hand made its way between them, two fingers moving to rub her clit as she bounced on his cock. He leaned down to her abused throat, adding more bites and bruises, further claiming her as his. He began to lose focus on her throat however, head resting in the crook of her shoulder, allowing her to move her mouth next to his ear “You gonna cum~? Saeyoung~? You gonna cum my filthy boy~?” she punctuated her question by sucking and nibbling on his sensistive earlobe, to which he growled against her, fingers still working her clit and they were both fast approaching their orgasms. Saeyoung’s hips stuttered, losing rhythm as he fucked through his sudden orgasm, screaming her name with a growl, throat raw. He fucked her still, biting her shoulder and she came suddenly with a shout “Saaaae~yoooooung~! Oh fuck~ oh fuuu—ck~!” she screamed, mind blanking as her entire body jolted in his grasp. 

As they came down from their high, Saeyoung gently set her down on her feet, the two of them still leaning heavily against the door of the bathroom stall. Even over the sound of the bass and music, the two could hear themselves heave in oxygen, their chests quickly rising and falling. “Holy fuck MC…” he sentence trailed off, but she still answered “Yeah… fuck Saeyoung...” They continued to hold each other, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. After several minutes, Saeyoung was coherent enough to comment, “Fuck MC, you’re fucking soaked. What a naughty kitten~!” he purred. MC took a deep breath before responding with “Then you should clean up your kitten you nasty boy~!” He moaned loudly before answering “With pleasure my kitten~” and promptly sunk to knees between her thighs again. He made a show of slurping up their combined juices and made the filthiest sounds against her. MC moaned airily, “Good boy~” gently running her fingers through his hair as he took his time in licking and sucking up any evidence of their fucking, occasionally nipping her inner thighs. “When you’ve thoroughly cleaned me up, we should get decent and head home~!” MC purred affectionately, and continued, “then we can get a cab home and we can go again in the morning~” he moaned in response, kissing her thighs one last time and stood up. MC’s hand reached up to his still damp mouth, wiped it up with her fingers and proceeded to emulate a blowjob as she sucked on them “Mmmm~ we taste so good Saeyoung~!” 

As they straightened themselves out, another small group of young women entered the bathroom. The two vacated the stall, completely abandoning MC’s sopping wet, ripped panties in the stall. They moved hand in hand, with Saeyoung ahead of MC. The women watched them in shock, eyes bulging as the pair shared shamelessly flirty glances at one another, clothes and hair completely disheveled. They exited the bathroom, stealing several slow, languid kisses in the hall just outside the bathrooms before leaving the crowded club to wait for a cab to take them back to their apartment. The cold air outside was a nice contrast to the overheated bodies, and a nice relief to the stinging love bites that littered half of MC’s body. As they stood waiting side by side, MC wrapped her other arm around the arm Saeyoung was holding her head with, her head leaning softly on his shoulder. “Hey Saeyoung?” “Hmm?” he answered, looking down at her. “I’m really sleepy~” “I know kitten, you look so cute right now though~” he teased. She smiled up at him, “Nah, you’re cuter babe~!” and then winked. “Nuh uh, you are kitten~” the two continued their playful argument until the cab arrived. They both clamored in, lazily giving the directions to their apartment to the driver.

The second they buckled their seats and the cab pulled away from the curb, MC’s head had slumped against Saeyoung’s shoulder again, soft breathing escaping her mouth. The drive back to their apartment wasn’t long, but Saeyoung let her sleep during the 20 minute drive. He smiled fondly at her sleeping face, feeling a tug of emotion on his heart, disbelieving how lucky he was to have found someone like her. He roused her from her, admittedly adorable, sleep just as the cab arrived back home. He paid the driver before he helping her out of the car, stepping up to the curb, fingers intertwined and walked up the couple flights of stairs to their floor. The whole way to their apartment door, they couldn’t stop the small glances accompanied by small, tired smiles. After unlocking the door and opening it, Saeyoung picked his sleepy kitten up in his arms, her tired arms wrapping around his neck softly, closing the door again by leaning his weight against it. He shifted her for a moment to lock it again, then proceeded to carry MC to their bedroom quietly, doing his best to avoid disturbing his twin as he stepped through their apartment. He moved into the dark bedroom, shutting the door quietly with his foot. 

Saeyoung gently placed MC down onto their bed, her tired eyes blinking slowly “Sae~young~! I’m sleeepyyy~!” she whined at him, her lip pouting slightly. “I know kitten, me too” he answered tiredly, then softly said “here, let me get your shoes off for you.” She smiled up at him, offering her feet to him, grateful for his offer. After that, he shed his shoes as well as his pants and hoodie, t-shirt following the discarded items on the floor. MC had the same idea and removed her skirt, though she struggled to remove her shirt, it having become caught, tangled up in her arms. The sight made Saeyoung laugh lightly and promptly removed the pesky clothing for her. “Thank you Master,” she mumbled quietly, her hand reaching for his, pulling him onto the bed with her. “Anytime kitten~! C’mon, let’s get under the covers and go to sleep, okay?” She nodded sleepily and he affectionately ruffled her hair and murmured “good girl.” They moved up the bed and snuggled under the covers. She pressed herself close to him, her head nuzzled into the crook of Saeyoung’s shoulder, arms tucked up against his chest, with his arms wrapped protectively around her small frame. He kissed her head softly, “Goodnight kitten, I had fun tonight.” She mumbled in agreement, slowly drifting off, before asking “Can we shower together when we wake up?” “Of course~” “and can we make pancakes?” she slurred slightly, clinging to Saeyoung. By the time he answered his affirmation, she had already began softly snoring, cheeks pink and a smile on her face. It wasn’t long before Saeyoung too fell into a deep restful slumber.

The End~!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't entirely porn without plot because I couldn't resist adding the fluff at the very end :3 I hope the pacing was alright, I could not stop writing and suddenly I had more words than anticipated ^^;; aha.  
> This oneshot could also work in tandem with a multi chapter fic that I have planned, but we'll see how that one pans out. Feel free to hmu on my Mystic Messenger blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mystic-messenger-mistress


End file.
